Promesas Rotas
by kurooha
Summary: La vida nunca ha sido de color de rosa, y eso es lo que verá Sora. One-shot


Wola!!! Este es mi segundo fic de digimon, y es un Sorato, espero que os guste =D Antes de nada, quiero informar que en este fanfic los padres de Sora están divorciados, (no se si en la serie lo están, pero yo lo he hecho así) y que su padre vive también a la misma ciudad, solo que en diferente casa y es desde el punto de vista de Sora. 

*************

Promesas Rotas

*************

_A veces crees que el destino esta en contra tuyo,_

_Crees que no pasará nada bueno ya,_

_Que no vale la pena seguir viviendo._

_Pero píenselo dos veces,_

_No te rindes, y lucha por ti…_

_Por los demás…_

_****_

"¡Eh, Sora, espérame!" giró la cabeza para ver el chico rubio, gritando y corriendo hacía aquí.

"Vaya… ¿Qué hace aquí el famoso Ishida a estas horas de la mañana si se puede saber?" le preguntó bromeando cuando llega a mi lado. Él se enoja al sentirme decir 'famoso Ishida', no le gustaba que le llamaran así.

"¿Es que no puedo ir a dar una vuelta, o que?" preguntó él, aún cabreado.

"¡Tranquilo! Solo era una broma" le dije. Miré el reloj, ¡perfecto, iba a llegar tarde! "Me tengo que ir, le dije a mi padre que iría pronto a su casa" Matt se me quedo mirando extrañado al decirle que iba a casa de mi padre, cuando hacía tiempo que no iba a visitarlo. "Resulta que por lo que se ve quiere hablar conmigo y con mi madre para arreglar las cosas, pero resulta que mi madre se ha ido antes, porque tenía una cosa que hacer antes a la tienda." Le dije, mientras, sin querer, me iba apareciendo una sonrisa de las más sinceras y de las más felices que hacía tiempo que no mostraba, él me sonrió, no me lo dijo, pero pude ver en sus ojos que estaba feliz por esta noticia. "¡Nos vemos Matt!" le dije, antes de darle un beso a la mejilla y comenzar a correr rápidamente. Juraría haber visto a Matt sonrojarse, pero no lo creo… Matt siempre ha sido un chico frió por fuera, que nunca ha querido demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, aunque por dentro siempre haya sido un chico con necesidad de ser querido. 

Llegue a casa al cabo de pocos minutos, toqué la puerta, pero nadie abría. Me asusté, no se escuchaba nada… quizá no estaban… quizá se habían ido sin mi… Volví a tocar la puerta, solo para darme cuenta de que estaba un poco abierta. Escuchó un golpe, como si algo se hubiera caído, deben de haber ladrones. Lentamente, entro intentado no hacer ningún ruido. Paso por toda la primera planta, sin haber visto nada extraño, así que decido subir las escalas para ir a las habitaciones. Justo cuando iba a subir las primeras, siento un grito aterrador que procedía de la habitación de matrimonio. ¡Seguro que han hecho algo a mis padres! Corro inmediatamente, no tengo tiempo de pensar en que hacer o si llamar a la policía, lo único que estaba pensando es en como deben de estar mis padres.

Vuelvo a sentir un ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído, me quedo inmóvil… tengo miedo… ¿y si les ha pasado algo? Vuelvo a sentir otro grito de dolor, de pánico, angustia, como si quisiera pedir ayuda… como si fuera lo último que pudiera hacer… Ahora si, me armo otra vez de valor, llegando a subir todas las escaleras y llegar hasta la habitación, la cual tenía la puerta cerrada. Respiró profundamente… no se escucha nada… es como si nunca se hubieran escuchado esos gritos y esos ruidos. Lentamente, abro la puerta, con temor de lo que pueda encontrarme… pero creo que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginarme eso… al suelo… tirados… allí estaban los dos… rodeados de un charco rojo… un charco de sangre… La habitación estaba desordenada… todo tirado y destrozado… y veo el cuchillo, el cuchillo lleno de sangre… de la sangre de mis padres… Me tiro al suelo de rodillas, llenándome la ropa y las manos de sangre… ¿pero acaso importa? No…. Lo que importaba es que había perdido a mi familia… a lo que más quería en este mundo… Comienzo a llorar… como hacía tanto tiempo que no hacia… Siento como se acerca la ambulancia y la policía… seguramente algún vecino habría llamado después de sentir los gritos… siento gente a la calle hablando, ruido… mucho ruido, siento que alguien me toca el hombro y me dice algo, pero no puedo escuchar lo que me dice… lentamente cierro los ojos… lo último que siento es como caigo al charco, mientras gente se acerca.

****

Abro los ojos lentamente, sintiendo algo en mi mano. Miró, era otra mano… la mano de Matt. Me lo quedo mirando, estaba durmiendo, pero podía ver la cara que tenía de preocupación y de cansancio. Me asiento, viendo que estoy en el hospital.

"Me alegro de que te hayas levantado Sora ¿Estas bien?" preguntó el rubio al abrir los ojos, por lo que se ve no estaba durmiendo. Yo asiento con la cabeza. 

"¿Cuándo tiempo hace que estoy aquí?" pregunté… yo misma sentía que hablaba sin expresar mucho sentimiento. Más bien parecía como un robot. El chico me miro, preocupado.

"Desde ayer por la noche, te quedaste inconsciente."

Desde la noche pasada… ya recuerdo lo que pasó… comienzan a salir lágrimas de mis ojos. Matt al verme, me abraza fuertemente, como si no quisiera que me fuera.

"No llores, Sora" me dijo el chico intentado darme ánimos.

"¡Como quieres que no llore!" dije cabreada. "¡Mis padres han muerto, Matt! Mi padre la mató, para después matarse a si mismo… yo… yo pensaba que… pensaba que todo se arreglaría… que seríamos una familia unida otra vez… por… ¿Por qué Matt?... ¿Por qué me quedado sola…?" ya no pude hablar más, lo abrace, mientras volvía a llorar, como la noche anterior, solo que esta vez sintiendo los brazos cálidos de Matt, ayudándome.

"No digas eso, Sora. ¡No estás sola! Tienes a Tai, tienes a tus amigos… y me tienes a mí" dijo mientras lentamente se me acerco, rozando sus labios con los míos, para después convertirse en un beso. Yo lo deje hacer… me sentía protegida a su lado… "Te amo Sora… y no pienso permitir que vuelvas a pasar lo que has pasado nunca más" fue lo último que me dijo para después continuar besándonos.

****

Ha pasado un año después de ese accidente, aún tengo la herida abierta, pero poco a poco con ayuda de Matt, se me va curando. Todos mis amigos, me han estado apoyando durante este tiempo, y así pude confirmar que como dijo Matt, no estoy sola, hay gente que me quiere… igual que ellos a mí.

"Sora… ¿nos vamos?" dijo el chico rubio que llevaba un traje negro, para ser verdad, le quedaba muy bien el traje. Se ha de decir que antes era atractivo… pero ahora lo es más, ahora es más hombre. Yo afirmé con la cabeza, íbamos hacia el cementerio, a ver las tumbas de mis padres. Él, había pedido un descanso a la banda para poder acompañarme. Se ha de decir que su grupo cada vez es mejor, van teniendo más fama cada día que pasa, aunque eso no significa que Matt se aleje de mí… yo misma noto que cada vez nos amamos más… últimamente también ha estado más tiempo conmigo, porque dentro de poco se irá de gira y no podré verlo hasta dentro de seis meses, pero nos hemos prometido enviarnos cartas y llamarnos. Para ser sincera, cuando me entere no me gustó la idea, no quería que mi chico se fuera, pero tampoco lo podía obligar, así que tendré que esperar a que vuelva, con el temor de que quizá después se olvide de mí, aunque siempre que dijo eso, Matt me lo niega enseguida, diciendo que yo soy su único amor para él. Por cosas del destino, seguramente, se iba esta noche… igual que cuando el año pasado mis padres se fueron.

Ya es de noche, lo acompaño al aeropuerto con su hermano, ya que Matt le dijo que viniera para después que me acompañara a casa y no fuera toda sola, aunque el hermano pequeño también fue porque lo echaría de menos.

"Te prometo que volveré, Sora" dijo el chico tomando mis manos. "Dentro de seis meses, cuando se acabe la pequeña gira, cogeré el primer avión para volver a aquí… contigo." Me puse a llorar… como una tonta, el sonrió, y me secó las lágrimas. "No llores… te llamaré, te escribiré y prometo volver lo más pronto posible" con eso, junto sus labios con los míos para darme un tierno beso.

****

El teléfono sonó, rápidamente fui a cogerlo, seguramente era Matt.

"Hola Sora, ¿Qué tal? ¿Sabes? Ya he cogido el avión, vengo esta noche. No vengas a buscarme, ya iré yo a tu casa ¿vale? Nos vemos. Te quiero." Con eso colgó. Suspiré, hoy volvería, después de seis meses, volvería a verlo de nuevo a mi lado.

Estuve toda la tarde nerviosa… ¡tenía tantas ganas de verlo!                              

Se estaba haciendo de noche… Matt debe de estar llegando. Tengo que afirmarlo, estaba como una loca, llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas por el salón mientras me mordía las uñas. Decidí no esperarlo… ¡parecía que estaba en el infierno aquí! Así que me vestí, me puse la chaqueta y me fui corriendo. Había mucho tráfico esta noche, pero eso no me importaba en esos momentos. De lejos, vi el coche del manager del grupo, Matt estaba allí, él me lo dijo, me dijo que su manager los llevaría después a sus casas para que pudieran descansar, aunque al cantante lo llevaría a mi casa. Me dirigí hacía allí, feliz… esperando verlo. Pero otra vez… en un cruce… otro coche apareció de la nada, chocándose con el coche donde estaban ellos. Pasaron segundos, aunque para mi fue una eternidad. La gente se acercaba… venían policías, ambulancias… como la otra vez. Fui corriendo hacía allí con esperanzas de que él siguiera vivo…

¿Quién dijo que podías tener esperanzas?... allí me lo encontré, en el coche, abrí la puerta que estaba a su lado, la del acompañante del conductor, y lentamente lo saque, igual que la otra gente sacaba a los demás. Lo miré… que situación más triste… tenía la cabeza sangrando… unos cristales se habían clavado en la cabeza… igual que por todo el cuerpo… su pierna la tenía destrozada… toda llena de sangre… igual que todo su cuerpo… lo abrace… eso no era verdad… era una pesadilla… comencé a llorar… Una mujer se me acercó a mí, creo que me daba apoyo, pero a quien le importa lo que me estaba diciendo. Un hombre, se acerco también a mí, mientras me apartaba de Matt, y así los médicos se lo llevaban. Yo me quedé… allí quieta… sin hablar… sin pensar… sin creer.

¿Por qué lo hicistes Matt? ¿Por qué me dejastes como hicieron también mis padres? Me prometistes que… que volverías a mi lado… que no me dejarías sola… que no permitirías que nada de eso volviera a pasar… entonces… ¿Por qué ha pasado? Se supone que me estabas curando esas heridas… pero lo único que has hecho ha sido agrandarlas… no te tenías que haber ido… yo te quería…

****

Dentro de poco hará seis meses de su marcha… aunque después de que se fuera he intentado no pensar en él, olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado y comenzar una nueva vida, es imposible… le echo mucho de menos, mi vida no tiene sentido ahora, no hay nada que me retenga aquí, pero tampoco pienso irme con él… no porque no le quiera, porque es todo lo contrario, le amé y aún lo amo, pero pienso ser fuerte… pienso demostrar que aún puedo vivir sin Matt.

Salgo de casa bien abrigada, el invierno ha llegado, pero aún así decido ir otra vez a visitar su tumba, es de noche… pero mejor, así quizá tendré un rato a solas con lo que queda de él.

Cuando llego, dejo un ramo de flores a tu tumba. Y como cada vez que vengo, me hecho a llorar. Me quedó tiempo allí, sentada, llorando… como si estuviera esperando a que saliera de allí y me abrazara… pero se que nunca volverá a pasar eso. Después de haber derramado todas las lágrimas que podía, cansada, decido irme, no sin antes mirar la tumba y dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que a él le gustaba tanto… aunque esta vez, solo fuera una sonrisa falsa.

Seré fuerte por mi bien… y por el suyo… Adiós Matt…

****

Pues, no era como lo tenía previsto… pero bueno, creo que también ha quedado bien, ¿no? Tampoco es plan de hacer todos los fanfics de color de rosa… Lo de la muerte de los padres de Sora, pues… os lo explicaré un poco detalladamente para que entendáis más o menos lo que paso. Lo decidí hacer así, por ser algo que suele pasar últimamente, maltratos. Los padres comenzaron a discutir esa misma noche, y antes de que la chica llegue a casa, su padre cabreado por la discusión, le clava el cuchillo una vez, de lo nervioso que estaba se la cae el cuchillo, volviéndole a clavar otra vez. Dándose cuenta que acababa de matar a su mujer, decide matarse él también. Tristemente, es algo que actualmente pasa, así que…

Lo de arriba en cursiva, está escrito por mí, así que es de mi propiedad, lo demás… no.

Para los fans del Sorato ya haré otro que sea más feliz… porque este se me ha ido un poco de las manos… XDDD dejad reviews!!

Ja ne!


End file.
